The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus capable of reading an original with a scanner and forming an image on a print medium.
A conventional image forming apparatus may include a scanner unit for performing a scanner reading operation relative to an original and a printing unit for forming an image on a print medium. The conventional image forming apparatus includes a conventional multifunction device having functions of a facsimile device, a copier, a printer, a scanner, and the like. The conventional multifunction device has a plurality of functions, so that the conventional multifunction device can perform a plurality of functions simultaneously. When the conventional multifunction device performs a plurality of functions simultaneously, a peak level of power consumption thereof tends to be increased.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, there has been a demand to perform each of the functions at a higher speed. Further, it has been requested to provide a post processing unit for performing a staple process and a punching process after the printing unit performs the image forming operation. Due to these demands, it has been necessary to reduce the peak level of power consumption of the conventional image forming apparatus.
Patent Reference has disclosed the conventional image forming apparatus capable of promptly and simply notifying information to a user in a language compatible with the user.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-90570
In the conventional information processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, when another function is requested to perform during the image forming operation, it is difficult to reduce the peak level of power consumption thereof.
In view of the problems described above, an object of this application is to provide an information processing apparatus capable of reducing the peak level of power consumption thereof according to an operational state thereof.